


Assorted

by Choi_Aya05



Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghost Park Sungjin, M/M, Oh man I forgot there's a bit of blood here, Park Sungjin-centric, Parkian is minor but here, which explains the Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: He took a seat on the floor by a small table that had assorted sweets and cups of tea. He felt a pang at the memory of eating, something he was unable to do anymore."Would you like some?" Wonpil inquired.Sungjin's shoulders slumped. "Very much.""Have some. They are Younghyun's favorite. Try them."For reasons unknown, Sungjin found himself trusting him.He took one of the sticky treats. He was expecting the disappointment, to pass through it like all the times before.It didn't.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin
Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862596
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Assorted

**Author's Note:**

> A Sungjin backstory, wooh!

Resentment.

It had been the first thing he had felt when he opened his eyes to see his body being placed in a casket. He watched the people he held dear mourned him; how his father tried to be strong through the pain and how his mother's sobs wouldn't cease. His eunuch, the one who had overseen him through the years, wailed from the loss of his prince.

Crown Prince Sungjin was a strong kid. He excelled in training, as well as academics. He was the ideal son, if not a bit stubborn with his stance regarding his lack of consort. The perfect prince--until he turned twenty-three.

A mysterious illness suddenly came over him, causing him to weaken significantly. In just days, his once impeccable health deteriorated until he couldn't even leave his bed. The physicians had deemed him hopeless, yet swore to try and find a solution.

In desperation, the queen had called for the local witch.

Witches weren't rare, but they weren't common either. People either liked them or cursed them. His mother was on the more superstitious side and heeded a trusted minister's advice.

The witch couldn't have been older than him.

He walked into the room with an awkward posture, attempting to seem smaller than he truly was, but his eyes held deep wisdom. Sungjin found himself at ease.

Pain.

The medicine had barely been in him for a minute when his chest seized. His pulse was too fast and his throat was being scratched by sharp claws from the inside. He was choking on his own blood and he couldn't breath. His eyes shut.

He never opened them again.

Regret.

Two days of uselessly staring at his tomb and unanswered questions had dissipated all anger from him, leaving behind the crushing sadness. He still had a lot of duties to tend. Laughters to laugh. Confessions to make. Tears to cry.

He walked away from where his remains were laid, not looking back.

  
Guilt.

He had always yearned to visit the villages, but the sight of the poorest of their people made him ache and desperate. He wanted to do something for them, serve them and be the king they deserved, but he wasn't even a prince.

Not anymore.

  
He had stumbled upon the path after two weeks of aimless roaming.

Following it to the end had led him to a garden with flowers whose blossom were far richer than he had ever witnessed, even more than the palace gardens could ever offer.

In the midst of all the beauty was a house, small and cozy. Its exterior exuded warmth and _home_. The faint orange light from the candles inside guided Sungjin to its doorstep.

Should he knock? Ah, no; he couldn't do that anymore, he thought with a bitter smile.

Should he just pass through then? No one alive had ever seen him before. He had encountered souls like him here and there, had listened to their stories and woes. But in the end, they were all like him.

Dead.

The door abruptly opened.

"How long do you plan on standing there for?" A young man garbed in yellow jeogori asked--or more like demanded. Sungjin, unused to such tone, felt indignation rose in him.

His lips parted, the words almost tumbling out of them, when he was interrupted: "do you not wish to come in, Your Highness?"

Sungjin frowned. "You know me?" His eyes widened. "You--you can see me?!"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Was I not supposed to?"

"I..." Sungjin trailed off. He squinted. Souls like him had a sort of luminousness that gave them an unnatural, ethereal glow.

This boy was surrounded by shadows.

Sungjin took a step back. "What are you?"

"I'm a demon. You may refer to me as Wonpil."

"D-demon?"

"Does it frighten you?"

"He is not going to hurt you, Your Highness," a different voice chimed in just as he was supposed to answer. Another face appeared from behind the demon--behind _Wonpil_.

The newcomer had what seemed to be fox ears on the top of his head, its fur red. They stood in attention, directed towards him. Had Sungjin been human he would have bolted, aristocrat's dignity be damned.

The newcomer's smile was welcoming, however, and Sungjin found himself following along when he was invited inside.

He took a seat on the floor by a small table that had assorted sweets and cups of tea. He felt a pang at the memory of eating, something he was unable to do anymore.

"Would you like some?" Wonpil inquired, situated to his left while the fox was on his other side. He stared in such way that gave you the impression that he could see _everything_. One that would raise the hairs of your body. As a soul, Sungjin could only shift in place.

"I can not."

"That was not the question, My Prince." Wonpil gave a tiny mysterious smile. The fox remained a quiet spectator. He seemed weary to the bones, a hallow and haunted look only someone who had experienced so much could possess. "Would you like some?" Wonpil repeated.

Sungjin's shoulders slumped. "Very much."

"Very well," Wonpil imitated in a good-natured jest, grinning. He slipped the plate closer to the prince. "Have some."

"But--"

"They're Younghyun's favorite. Try them."

Sungjin stared. Wonpil was looking at him encouragingly, like he knew something Sungjin didn't.

For reasons unknown, Sungjin found himself trusting him.

He took one of the sticky treats. He was expecting the disappointment, to pass through it like all the times before. (Because all he seemed capable of now was walking and standing and sitting on things.)

It didn't.

Overwhelmed, Sungjin took a bite. Chewed. Swallowed. To his absolute mortification, tears began flowing down his face. He looked up at Wonpil with wonder. "W-what--"

"A simple spell. It's not permanent, but I can cast it anytime at your request." Wonpil's smile was soft, sympathetic. "There are more, Your Highness. You must be famished from your journey."

The words made Sungjin _sob_. He was grateful that no one commented as he ate through the sniffles like a starved man despite the absence of actual hunger.

With the fox, Younghyun, giving him permission to gobble everything up, Sungjin finished through the plates. He was listening to Younghyun promising to cook him something savory for the next day when one of the sliding doors opened to reveal scarlet sleepy eyes blinking at him.

The witch.

Sungjin gasped. "Y-you--"

"Your Highness," the witch uttered; small eyes huge with disbelief, lower lip trembling. Sungjin felt something horrible bubble up inside him.

" _Why_?" He asked, ordered, _pleaded_.

"If I may, Your Highness," Younghyun interjected, expression open and earnest. "I can explain everything."

Try as he might to stop thinking of his previous life, Sungjin couldn't help but linger upon this: had the witch intended for his demise? With what motive? Political?

Oh, how he had _craved_ for the answers Younghyun was presenting.

Sungjin nodded. Younghyun took his cue and began. The witch, Jae, had tucked himself in the fox's side and Younghyun's arm around him got tighter, more protective, more scared, more relieved, as the story progressed.

Sungjin felt drained. Tired to the very core by the end of it all. He got what he sought for, yet found no satisfaction in it.

"Forgive me." Jae pulled away from where he had hidden himself in the junction of Younghyun's neck to face him, and Sungjin's stomach dropped at the sight of blood leaking from his eyes.

_Blood as tears._

Remorse, for what his father--what _fate_ had done to this innocent being, and empathy, for the helplessness of their situation, filled him that he started crying once more.

He shook his head. "Forgive me, as well."

Jae crawled closer. His hands hovered over Sungjin's, who didn't protest and almost let out another sob at Jae's touch. He wasn't passing through. He could _feel_ Jae's hands as they held his, cold but welcomed.

"Do you want to stay with us?"

Sungjin squeezed the hands in his grasp. "If you would let me."

  
"So you see, I had no choice. That is the reason I'm with these idiots," Sungjin concluded, the glint in his eyes playful and fond. Dowoon's own eyes sparkled with wonderment, at being in the presence of an ancient royalty.

"And now we have you too!" Wonpil piped in, snaking his arms around Dowoon and nuzzling his cheek as if he was the pup between the two of them.

"Really? I'm a part of your group?" Dowoon asked, his gaze hopeful, tail wagging in enthusiasm. Sungjin felt himself melt at the kid's innocence.

"Of course, Dowoonie." Wonpil replied. Sungjin was reminded of that time Wonpil had offered him those sweets centuries ago. He was using the same tone: he knew something more than he let on.

Wonpil stroked Dowoon's silky dark locks. "You're a part of us. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> The more I write for this series, the more I question everything and the less I understand.


End file.
